


Run.

by alynn_hq



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Blades, Conflict, Gen, Infected Characters, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV, Teamwork, blood night, foggy day, getting tags from other fics cuz i have no idea what to add, nowhere to run - stegosaurus rex, singing helps him calm down, that one song fits so perfectly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynn_hq/pseuds/alynn_hq
Summary: This place. You are not welcome here. You made a mistake. Never enter a door that's suspiciously emitting light. All the employee's will say to you are,"Excuse me, the store is now closed. Please exit the building."One problem. There is no exit._________Inspired by SCP-3008Also inspired by the song 'Nowhere to Run' by Stegosaurus Rex
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Run.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This place. You are not welcome here. You made a mistake. Never enter a door that's suspiciously emitting light. All the employee's will say to you are,
> 
> "Excuse me, the store is now closed. Please exit the building."
> 
> One problem. There is no exit.  
> _________
> 
> Inspired by SCP-3008  
> Also inspired by the song 'Nowhere to Run' by Stegosaurus Rex

Let's go back, to one year ago.

**One year ago**

The sun shines brightly today. The California traffic is so packed that even cars can't move an inch. Cars kept on honking, and smoke came out. Well, that's one of the causes of air pollution, as we all know. A car stood out amongst the others. A black Toyota Camry is standing on the road. The black coat on the car had a matte finish.

An arm stuck out from the driver's window. From the black sleeves, you could see that he was wearing a black bomber jacket. There were scars on the back of his hand; more specifically scars from swords. He gently taps the car's surface, waiting patiently for the traffic to get better. There was no music inside the car. 

It was dull. It was unusual. 

He started humming a tune, when his phone rang, breaking the eerie silence of the car. He checks who the caller was and smiles. "Hello?" His deep, monotoned voice echoed through the call. 

"Hey! I know you're on your way to the center but could you stop by IKEA for a moment? Mom needs help paying the new kitchen table she ordered." A brighter voice was heard. "Alright, I'll be there. Thanks for letting me know." The younger girl laughs. "No problem! Don't be back home late!" He smiles, knowing that he will get in trouble if he came home late. 

"Yeah, yeah."

He hangs up. He throws his phone on the passenger's seat. 

His mind was racing all of a sudden. 

_Will I be late?_

_No, no, no. It's for mom._

_I can't prioritize myself._

He looks at his scars. 

_It can wait._

He lets out a sigh. The traffic was getting lighter, and cars started moving again.

_Finally._

He puts both of his hands on the steering wheel, and puts the mode to 'Driving'. And slowly, he started to drive to IKEA.

It won't take too long, _right?_

* * *

After about 15 minutes of driving, he arrives at the IKEA. He parks at the parking lot nearest to the entrance. He gets his phone, wallet and a long leather pouch. It had a handle. He puts it in his pants, and gets out from his car. 

His style was very military-styled. A pair of camouflaged pants paired with black sneakers. His dark brown hair shined under the sun. Slowly, he walks towards the entrance, and when he was just about to enter, a strong gush of cold wind from the air conditioning hits him. He looks around just to see your typical IKEA. Nothing special, really. 

A lady approaches him, she's one of the employees. 

"Hello, sir! Welcome to IKEA, how may I help you?"

He gets slightly startled, but smiles anyways.

"Oh, uhm, I'm here to pay for a kitchen table set." 

She points to a counter at the far-right corner. "Right this way, sir." She walks ahead, followed by him. He walks along, but suddenly, he feels a different aura around him. 

He stops mid-way, and turns to his left. He sees a book. It was slowly pulling him in. He couldn't take his eyes away. He walks straight to the shelf, leaving behind the lady. He pushes through the crowd of people shopping inside. 

There's something emitting from the book, he can just feel it. Arriving at the shelf, he picks it up. 

The book had a black binding, and it was made from leather. 

It was entitled, 

**SCP-3008;**

**A Guide.**

He was purely confused. He wondered, _what book would have this type of title?_

_"Walk towards the light."_

A whisper he hears. He looks around to see if anyone was near him. But there was no one. It was only him in the aisle. 

_"Walk towards the light."_

_Again?_

He looks down and sees a ray of light under his feet. He follows the ray, and it led to a door at the corner of the building. He stops right in front, and sees light emitting from a small opening at the bottom of the door. 

_Why is the light so bright?_

His hands are now on the cold metal handle. 

_"Open it."_

_No._

He hesitates.

_"One more step."_

He turns the handle. He takes one step. And another, and another, and another.

He gets pulled in. The door slams behind him. 

There was nothing. Just pure white. He looks around, and he couldn't walk. He was, stuck. Slowly, his eyes started to shut, his body turns weak. He drops down to the ground. 

_What, what is happening to m-me?_

_Mom, dad, sis, I-_

_I'm, tired..._

His eyes closed, his body gave up, and he felt numb. 

* * *

A deep breathe escaped from his mouth. He was sweating, and his body was hurt everywhere. He stands up, and he can hear his echoed breath. 

The atmosphere was different. 

He looks around, trying to process what happened. 

"Hello?" 

Nothing. Just his echo. 

Around him, he could see furniture. Sofas, tables, lamps. He sees blue and yellow signs hanging from the ceiling. 

One thing that comes to his mind when he sees blue and yellow.

_Wait, am I still in the IKEA?_

In fact, he was right. He is still in IKEA. But for some reason it has a different atmosphere. The wind was cold. It felt, _eerie._ He takes one step, and suddenly he hears something fall down from his body. _The book._ He picks it up, and sees the title of the book changed.   
  


**SCP-3008;**

**Welcome.**

He opens the pages, to see pictures and words. He gets chills. Suddenly, a voice echoes through the dark hallways. 

"Excuse me, the store is now closed. Please exit the building."

He looks around, and starts to panic. "Hello? Is somebody there?" 

There was no proper answer, just the person repeating itself. The person had a monotoned voice. 

"Excuse me, the store is now closed. Please exit the building."

The person was walking towards him, well running, actually. It was abnormally tall and had a slender body. His breath gets harder and the only thing he couldn't take away from his mind was that it had no face. It was wearing an IKEA employee uniform. Basically, he was traumatized. It was a person; it was an entity. He panics, and had nothing on his mind but just needed to run. 

The first words he saw inside the book were _'There is no exit.'_

He starts running, as fast as he could. Without looking back. 

As he ran, something drops from his pocket; a metal necklace. 

He doesn't care anymore. He just kept on running into the vast interior. 

The necklace had words engraved on it. 

It was _Technoblade._


End file.
